


Harry Potter and the time he actually got to find himself

by Danna_is_a_nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Deserves Better, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Harry Potter is literally just a child, Harry Potter is traumatized (probably), Harry Potter travels, Implied Relationships, My first fic, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Other, Post-Hogwarts, can be interpreted as a poly relationship, could be interpreted as no relationship, fuck that play, pretty innocent, pretty short, you can ignore it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danna_is_a_nerd/pseuds/Danna_is_a_nerd
Summary: Oneshot about Harry finding himself after the war and finally coming home. It's fluffy, hints of a romantic relationship but you can ignore. I do not believe there is a need for a trigger warning but please notify me if I should put one. I don't write great summaries but it's short so maybe read it please.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Harry Potter and the time he actually got to find himself

After the war, Harry James Potter was lost.

He had been fighting for as long as he knew and no longer knew what to do with himself without a war to look forward to. He declined the ministry's offer of being a head auror because Harry didn't want a position handed to him and he just didn't want to fight.

The first thing he had done after the war was buy a two bedroom flat in London with his inheritance. It had barely made a dent in the enormous amount of money his family had racked up over the years, and he knew that he could live like a king every day and still never have to work a day in his life. Alas, he wanted to search for a bigger purpose, he wanted to go out and see the world after being tethered to the Dursley's and Hogwarts for so long. 

After furnishing his flat and leaving the second bedroom partially decorated for guests, Harry abandoned London. 

He left notes for all the people that mattered to him, Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Teddy, Andromeda, and a couple others, but he didn't leave more than that.

For six months Harry travelled. He visited Charlie Wesley in Romania to see dragons again (and he said hi to Norberta), he went to Finland where Luna was on a retreat searching for wrack spurts, he visited the isolated magical community of the Amazon rainforest, and he travelled and travelled and travelled.

Living out of a suitcase for months on an end would tire out anyone, and Harry was no exception. Six months was a while to be away from your loved ones, even with the occasional post-cards being sent and received. So Harry packed up his meager belonging for the last time and found his way back to his abandoned flat.

*****************************

The door creaked open loudly, as if no one had touched it in a while (which was partially true). Harry's footsteps were light as he toed his way to the bedroom he had never gotten fully aquatinted with. 

"Hello". Harry's voice echoed, even at its low volume, and he almost jumped when a voice from the guest room responded.

"Hey," said the voice, and as Harry crept into the second bedroom, he noticed the sheets were messed up and an entwined pile of two bodies were tangled in the duvet.

"I'm back," Harry said. His voice sounded as if he didn't truly believe it himself. 

After quickly double checking that the two figures in the bed were partly clothes, he lunged towards them with his shoes still on, landing awkwardly and then shimmying into their dog pile, making a place for himself with his two best friends surrounding him.

Harry sighed this time, seeming finally content. "I'm home," he said, as if he finally believed it. 

"Yeah, you're home."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this oneshot very quickly. It still doesn't sit right with me that Harry would just be fine after a war and a childhood of fighting so I think him going out in the world and finding himself would be a nice concept. You can interpret the ending relationship as you want. It could just be friendship, but I feel like it turned a little romantic in the end and I could definitely imagine the three of them being together. 
> 
> This is my first fic on Ao3 so that's cool I guess.
> 
> Goodnight, good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and good before noon. Drink some water, have a snack, have a nap, have a nice day. -Danna


End file.
